Whose Dream Is It?
by Montanto
Summary: When Kasumi sleeps she dreams she maintains a Martial Arts Dojo where chaos rules. When Kasumi sleeps she dreams she is traveling in a world where magic creatures live. This leads to the question. Whose dream is it?


Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Pokemon belongs to Nintendo

Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. So without further ado Montanto Studios proudly presents

Whose Dream Is It?

A Ranma/Pokemon Crossover

By Bill Morse

"Good night, Takshi! Good night, Pikachu! Good night, Kasumi!" Satoshi said as he tucked himself into his sleeping bag.

"Good night, Satoshi. Sleep dreams." Kasumi sighed. It had been had been a grueling day. On their way to the Indigo Plateau they had run into a fellow Pokemon trainer who had been robbed of his badges by the Rocket Gang.They had offered to help only to discover that the Rocket Gang had been double-crossed by Musashi who had stolen the badges for herself. The afternoon's adventure had ended with Kojiro, Musashi and Nyase getting blown into the stratosphere. They had parted ways with their new friends and continued their trip. That's when they got lost yet again. They had finally given up for the nigh with Takeshi's assurances that they weren't that far from the road.

Kasumi put her hands under her head as she looked at the sky. It was a beautiful clear night and the stars were beautiful. "Out there in the quiet of the night," she whispered to herself. She hummed to herself for a few minutes accompanied by the wind.

"Did you say something Kasumi?" Satoshi asked.

"What? Me? No, I didn't say anything, Goodnight," Kasumi blurted out. She stayed silent until she drifted off to sleep.

* * * * * * * *

Kasumi was awoken by the sound of shouting and fighting. "Oh my, the Saotomes are up early today," she said to herself as she got up and put on her wrapper. For a moment she paused trying to remember the details of her dream. She shrugged and shook her head. There were too many things to do today. If she hurried she just might be able to get a quick bath in before she had to make breakfast.

Breakfast had gone well Ranma had argued a little but no damage had been done. Ranma had managed to stay in one gender until it was time for school. This was a relief for Kasumi. For some reason Ranma's female form always gave her a disturbing case of deja vous. Father had been a bit emotional about the fight after the two had gone to school but he calmed down to play a game of shogi with Mr. Saotome.

Kasumi smiled as she watched the two men play. She got them some tea and started her chores. Today this consisted of doing the dishes, starting the laundry and feeding the koi.

Feeding the koi was one of her favorite jobs. She loved watching the swirling colors as they darted around in the water. And how they jumped into the air. More then once she had considered putting some aquariums around the house. She reluctantly decided against it when she realized with the constant activity in this house an aquarium was an accident waiting to happen.

She was always amazed just how well the koi endured the number of times the number of times the number of times Ranma, his father, Ryouga and numerous others had fallen into the pond. The koi seemed to embody a quote from Nietzche she had read once. I wonder if they will evolve into something dangerous if this keeps up she wondered.

She covered her mouth to hide a giggle. I wonder where that came from?

The rest of the day had been quite uneventful. She had finished the laundry and gone shopping. Later in the afternoon some friends of Shampoo had come and filled the bathroom with flowers. Ranma had objected to this and had almost started a fight when Shampoo had come to visit. Just once I wish she'd use the front door, Kasumi thought looking at the hole in the bathroom wall.

The two girls had left with Shampoo. Ranma had explained that they had drugged and kidnapped her. He and Akane had gone to the Nekohaten to see if there was any way to help her.

Kasumi had spent the next few hours cleaning up the mess in the bathroom. It really was no problem at all. Very few people realized how relaxing a hobby masonry was.

Ranma and Akane didn't come home for supper. Kasumi assumed it had something to do with the giant vines and flowers that were currently covering Furinken high school so she didn't bother setting places for them on the table.

Dinner was a quiet affair with Nabiki, Father and Mr. Saotome. In the distance they could hear the rumble of explosions coming from Furinken. Ranma would probably be home later in the evening. She hoped it wouldn't take him too long to finish his battle. It was a weeknight after all.

Kasumi felt tired after such a long day and excused herself as soon as she finished cleaning up. She fell asleep almost as soon as she went to bed.

* * * * * * * *

"Hey Kasumi, wake up, we don't have all day," Satoshi shouted.

"You don't have to yell, a girl needs her beauty sleep after all," Kasumi muttered rubbing her eyes.

"Well if we let you have that we'd be here forever. Come on, Takeshi found the road again!"

"Really? That's great! Lets go!" Kasumi shouted getting out of her sleeping bag.

"Terrific we'll be at the Indigo plateau in no time!" Satoshi beamed.

Kasumi smiled as she packed her gear. It looked like it would be another great day.


End file.
